


May 2018

by ArtisticVicu



Series: Monthly Prompt Writings [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Rituals, Battlefield, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Hogwarts, Secret Crush, Trip Down Memory Lane, multiple stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu
Summary: Each chapter is a different story.Chapter 1:He rarely questions his life decisions - he's Tony Stark, after all; he lives with no regrets - but how is it that he ends up out in the middle of some Godforsaken body of salt water too far from shore to swim to and the conversation he has with Steve is about a trip to the circus? As long as they pulled him out of the drink before he drowned, he was willing to ignore the insanity of his situation. Hopefully.Chapter 2:He turned his gaze to the mentioned cliffs. "It would take some work. Those aren't necessarily the levelest of places to build and it would have to be large enough to house everyone while also having enough space for people to simply be.""Castle, then?"He gave the grinning other a flat look. "Are you looking for something to be done in a few days or a few years, Godric?"Chapter 3:It's a low risk mission - in and out - so why can't he shake there's more to it than that?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Monthly Prompt Writings [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684405
Kudos: 1





	1. At the circus

He sucked in air greedily as soon as the biting air slapped him in the face. He choked, coughing on the salt water he dragged with him beyond the choppy surface. His chin dipped back into the water as he felt himself lose his level but he didn't submerge fully again as he hacked out a lung. Or, well, the minute amount of salt water he had inadvertently inhaled.  
  
He squinted at his surroundings, eyes burning from whatever else was in the water he didn't want to know about. It was dark - far darker than he had hoped it would be - but the full moon was becoming clearer with every blink and he was starting to be able to see more completely.  
  
A gust of sea spray pelted his face and he flinched, curling away and clamping his eyes shut in an attempt to protect his clearing sight. It worked, thankfully, but it was a reminder he didn't need.  
  
The waves were reaching heights he was not particularly favorable for, especially when it meant he was getting farther from shore.  
  
There was a very familiar chiming beep in his ear and he nearly sobbed with relief. He shook what water he could from his hand before pressing at the device on his ear.  
  
"Whoever you are, I could kiss you right now."  
  
 _"Tony?"_ came the startled, static edged reply. His heart dropped. Oh. He knew that voice. Knew it rather intimately, not that the other would know that, and now he was desperately wishing he hadn't opened with that line. Thankfully, it didn't seem to have fully registered in the caller's brain what he had said and he was at a point in all this that he was tempted to actually kiss said caller when they were face to face next, secret crushing be damned. _"Thank God. Tony, we're triangulating your signal now and will be there as soon as possible."_  
  
"You in the quinjet?" he questioned idly. A massive wave sent him under and he missed the reply. He came back up gasping and coughing again.  
  
 _"Tony!"_  
  
"I'm ok," he wheezed, "but you may want to hurry up whatever you got planned, Cap. Not sure how much longer I can hold out against the incoming storm."  
  
Someone cursed on the other end. It was too muffled from the mic for him to pick it out but he hoped it was Cap. He pleased him every time he heard the Brooklyn accent sneak in when the soldier cussed. It reminded him that the other was just as human as he was.  
  
He went under again, this time by his own doing. His head was above water shortly thereafter, thoroughly reminded that he needed to focus.  
  
 _"Tony."_  
  
He sneered. Not that he could help it. He hated hearing his name spoken in such a way. "Can it, Rogers. I don't need your pity nor your 'woe-is-me' attitude, so stuff it where the sun don't shine and get me out of this frigged ocean so that I can find the nearest hot shower and down a bottle of whiskey while I'm at it. Maybe even eat something hot, I don't know."  
  
 _"Tony."_  
  
His name cut through his thoughts, the word heavy with so much more than the strain the last one did. It made his chest feel tight to hear the exasperation, the worry, _the fear_ with is own name.  
  
"I don't hear anyone else. You're not coming to get me on your own, are you? Because that would be rather stupid of you to not come without backup, Cap. I thought we'd been over this."  
  
Spray off the nearby wave crest pelted his face as his chin sank beneath the water. He was getting tired.  
  
 _"The others are in the main part of the quinjet. I'm alone in the cockpit."_  
  
"Why?" A bemused laugh coloring the undertone of the word.  
  
 _"Do you remember that time at the circus?"_ He felt the breath leave his lungs. _"The one where you were vehemently adamant it was a business thing and you were only dragging me along because no one else was available?"_  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" he countered a bit sharper than he had intended. He was tempted to just sink beneath the water to not hear the other's response but morbid curiosity made him keep his head elevated.  
  
 _"There had been that photo booth next to some of the booths outside the main tent. I had made some off comment about it, something about not getting the point or not having enjoyed it or something equally dismissing."_  
  
He remembered; Steve had caught sight of the old photo booth and had grabbed at Tony.  
  
 _It hadn't been the first time that afternoon but it still made him jump when Steve's large hand wrapped around his wrist, firm but ever so careful. "Tony, look. They've got a photo booth."  
  
Tony rolled his eyes and patted Steve's hand. "I can see that. Do you want to try out the fun fantastical futuristic technology, oh 'Man Out of Time'?"  
  
Tony's lips quirked towards a smirk as Steve shot him a flat look despite the enjoyment dancing in those blue eyes. "Don't patronize me, Stark. You forget that I had photo booths back in my day."  
  
That didn't change the fact that he was leading Tony directly to the thing. He grinned, the expression feeling just a tad too tight. "Ah, right. The age before the selfie stick."  
  
"I still don't understand that," Steve commented offhandedly as he pushed back the curtain that was in rather good condition, all things considered. Tony doubted Steve even noticed as excitement exploded across the other man's face. Those blue eyes turned on Tony so full of emotions that he found himself drowning in them. "Do you want to take a few photos before we move on?"  
  
The 'yes' was nearly passed his lips before Steve was even done. But then reality seeped into the fantasy and Tony found other words tumbling off his tongue instead. "You do remember we're here for business matters, right?"  
  
This was not a date and photo booths were meant for dating couples or large group of friends. Or a pair of teens, not a pair of fully grown adult men.  
  
"Come on, just one set."  
  
Steve could have been asking him to go fetch him the nearest star and Tony still would have agreed as readily as he did now, his sanity be damned. "Alright." He raised a finger. "Just one set."  
  
They did two. Would have done three if Tony hadn't ruined the mood by nearly kissing Steve._  
  
Sea spray smacked him in the face again.  
  
 _"We took two sets of photos despite you saying we were only doing one."_ Static filled what Steve's voice left behind as the other paused. Tony wondered if he was reliving the event as he had. _"I keep the photos on me."_  
  
"Why?" he asked, the word no more than a sigh,  
  
His chest ached.  
  
 _"Because they keep me going, remind me that there's gonna be someone waiting for me when I get home, someone I can lean on when I need help."_  
  
Tony gave a sad little chuckle. "Cap, come on. What-"  
  
 _"Because they remind me that I'm being an idiot,"_ Steve continued, stalling Tony's words. _"They remind me that I'm not back in the 40s where this kind of thing wasn't ok, was a threat to living a long, happy, safe life should anyone find out."_  
  
He felt the first raindrop smack into the top of his had as he tried to pull apart what Steve was saying, where he was going with this.  
  
 _"So, Tony?"_  
  
"Yeah?" he reflexively responded.  
  
 _"Don't go dying on me. I want to tell you the last reason why I keep them on me when we're face to face, ok? So hang in there till we get there."_  
  
His eyes stung as lightning streaked across the sky. He laughed as the thunder rumbled low in the air around him. "I'll try, Cap." Clouds started obscuring the moon. "But I can't hold out forever."  
  
 _"I know,"_ Steve breathed, the words choked and Tony felt his chest constrict. _"Just a little bit longer, Tony. We're almost there."_ A pause full of static as his head was forced under by a large wave. He came up hacking and coughing again but it was in time to hear the last of Steve's words.  
  
 _"I'm almost there. Just hang on."_


	2. And the moon shone bright

Hours had passed since the sun had vanished beyond the horizon. The night was dark but the swaying lanterns lit the way just as easily as the sun had.  
  
The caravan was mostly foot traffic with the four vehicles packed with everyone's measly belongings and what food supplies were left. The man at the head of the caravan came to a stop at the crest of a soft hill, the sword on his waist glinting in the low light. He looked at his companion. "Keep going. I'm going to check on the others."  
  
The youth nodded and kept going. He gained curious looks from those that walked passed but most were placated with a soft smile and some sort of acknowledgement. A few stopped for words.  
  
"Everything alright, Salazar?" an older gentleman asked, coming to a stop at his side out of the way, wife hovering close with their two grandchildren clinging to her skirts.  
  
He reached out and gave the man's shoulder a squeeze. "Of course. I'm just checking on the others."  
  
The older gentleman nodded and beckoned his wife and grandchildren on. The youngest of the pair waved goodbye and he returned the little one's wave with a fond smile. Children were always so carefree even in hard times.  
  
He caught sight of her robes before he actually saw her face. The diadem in her dark curls glimmered in the lantern light.  
  
"Everything alright here?" he asked, cutting off whatever her comment was going to be.  
  
She dipped her head in a nod. "Everyone is in high spirits, thankfully. However, we won't last much longer. The children are already growing exhausted."  
  
He nodded. "I've noticed. The next area shouldn't be that much farther."  
  
She nodded in turn before returning to the flow of the caravan.  
  
He stepped into the stream as the cart of food started to pass. He fell into pace with the front seat. "How's everything here, Helga?"  
  
The normally bright woman looked far more tired than others he had seen. His heart went out to her. "Not good, Sal. We'll need to find a way to replenish stock somehow. Magic can only get us so far."  
  
The same, then. They never did had quite enough. "I'll see what I can get gathered. We may need to tightened our belts for a while."  
  
She gave him a solemn nod. "Best tell Rowena that, then, and have her spread it among the adults. I'm not rationing the children portions."  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to," he assured her. "Hopefully it will only be for a night or two, though."  
  
"For everyone's sake, I hope you're right."  
  
He let the cart get ahead of him before returning to the edge of the caravan.  
  
The flow of people petered out till only a few stragglers were passing. A good number were children running about at the back of the caravan but a few were the less able. He was pleased to see that no one was alone and that it was only a few. Finally, the last to pass him were those of the makeshift guard and the man he had been waiting for.  
  
The other smiled warmly at him and he found some of the day's tension leaving. "I hope it's not bad news that has you gracing my company," the man teased as they fell into step with each other.  
  
"Thankfully, no," he assured in return. "We should be nearing a place to stop so I thought I would check in with you and the others."  
  
"And?"  
  
"People are in good spirits, thank Magic, but they're starting to tire as expected. Additionally, our food supply has not gotten better during the last few hours so there may be a need to ration."  
  
The other hummed but didn't comment. He didn't expect him to.  
  
The light from the lantern the other carried bounced off the swords they both wore.  
  
The treeline broke to reveal a massive lake, an a massive field not far off that the caravan was settling in.  
  
"Nice place."  
  
He looked back, finding the other had stopped and his gaze beyond the lake itself. He returned to the other's side, looking out in the same direction.  
  
"Well protected, for now," he responded. "I don't think it would be wise to stay for too terribly long, though."  
  
"Wise or not, we can't keep traveling, Salazar." He looked to his companion but the other's gaze had yet to relent whatever he was discerning. "Besides, I doubt we'll find anything better from here." He finally gained that rich, brown gaze. "The cliffs on the other side are well protected and if we build tall enough, we could see anyone coming in every direction. All four of us could ward the grounds to secure it."  
  
He turned his gaze to the mentioned cliffs. "It would take some work. Those aren't necessarily the levelest of places to build and it would have to be large enough to house everyone while also having enough space for people to simply be."  
  
"Castle, then?"  
  
He gave the grinning other a flat look. "Are you looking for something to be done in a few days or a few years, Godric?"  
  
"I wouldn't be opposed to stopping permanently."  
  
He looked towards the caravan. Rowena and Helga were approaching, Rowena with a soft smile while Helga matched Godric's grin.  
  
"We could set up farms and hunting grounds," Helga added onto Rowena's words. "Would help our food situation. Especially if the lake has fish."  
  
He gained a thoughtful look. "I would be surprised if it didn't but we can check in the morning. Right now we have a camp ground to secure and people to tend to."  
  
The others nodded, starting for the caravan. Fires had been started, dotting the tattered tents that were starting to pepper the grasses. He slowed, falling behind. He looked back towards the lake, uneasy about stopping but sharing in their excitement. Maybe stopping and fortifying themselves was the next logical step.  
  
His gaze turned skyward. Overhead the stars reflected the glimmers of life he could practically feel from the settled caravan and his companions walking towards the camp.  
  
And the moon shone bright overhead, encouraging the spark of hope burning in all of them.


	3. Dog Days

He sagged against the stone wall, the heat of the summer sun burning him through the armor he wore. Lethargy pulled at him as he popped open his canteen and took a long swig. The cool water was refreshing and if it hadn't been such a limited resource, he would have poured the rest over the back of his neck.  
  
"Becket's got the right idea. Down some water while we've got this prelude. The heat'll take us out faster than their weapons."  
  
There was the sound of shifting bags, weapons and armor all around him as he lowered is canteen. The man leading the team settled beside him, taking out his own canteen as Becket capped his own.  
  
"What are we going up against, Captain?" he asked softly, aware that a few of the other soldiers were listening in. "Truly? I read the report and all but that can't be it, can it?"  
  
The man slowly lowered his canteen, eyes slowly roving over all listening. Those too far to hear were watching unabashed. "You all read the reports on what we're up against, right?"  
  
There was a chorus of varying affirmations.  
  
"So what do you all think? It accurate or are we up against something more?"  
  
There was silence from the gathered troops and for a moment, Becket thought that he was being toyed with till one of the seasoned soldiers spoke up, his voice hard. "Bar none?"  
  
The Captain nodded. "Sure."  
  
"They lied."  
  
That made every rookie flinch in some way. Becket's was through his entire body stiffening. The Captain looked his way. "You had some inclination."  
  
Becket shook his head. "Speculations, overheard whispered words here and there, nothing concrete for me to build an argument with."  
  
"We've been sworn to keep our tongues held among those that have yet to face it," another seasoned spoke, her voice cutting through sounding just as hard as the other seasoned. "Since we're bound to come face to face in a matter of hours, it doesn't hurt to be loose lipped now. You'll all be sworn silent if you survive."  
  
"I thought this was a low risk mission," one of the greener rookies spoke up, tone speaking of an annoyed confidence that was visibly faked.  
  
"It is," the Captain confirmed. "But that doesn't mean shit on the battlefield and you should know that." The soldier looked properly cowed. "The only reason why it's a low risk mission is because we have the advantage during the dog days."  
  
"Dog days?" someone asked but Becket didn't see who and didn't recognize the voice. The downside of a newly formed team.  
  
"Hottest days of summer," Becket spoke, eyes not moving from the Captain. "Originally named for the star Sirius - also known as the Dog Star - as it rose with the Sun during the allotted dog days."  
  
"Right. While we may not necessarily like the heat that comes this time of year in this region-"  
  
"That's an understatement!" someone shouted from the back. There was a bout of laughter. Even the Captain was smiling.  
  
"There's not any real affect on us," the Captain continued. "For them, though? While the heat has no affect on them, there's something about the dog days that do and we have yet to figure out what."  
  
"How many reconnaissance teams have been sent out to find out?" one of the more seasoned soldiers asked.  
  
The Captain shrugged. "Over the last two years? Couldn't tell ya. But we're not here for reconnaissance. Our mission is to go in and gain back ground we've lost in the last year one enemy at a time."  
  
"So we're getting close and personal," someone voiced.  
  
Becket pulled at his helmet. "Thus the loose lips."  
  
There was a hum of confirmation from the Captain. "You all will be facing this up close and personal. Shouldn't be too difficult to get in and take them out without losing your life."  
  
There was a lie to that no one warned them about. Becket gasped as he pressed his back to what was left of some wall, the sound of war going on all around him. He could hear orders being yelled over the comm but no one had eyes on him, nor orders for him. He knew they wouldn't the instant he had gone too deep.  
  
He suddenly had full view of one of what they were going up against and he froze around his weapon as the thing leapt at him.  
  
He opened his eyes to find the night sky above him. It was so crisp, so clear, that for a moment he thought he was dreaming, but then one of the enemy came into view and he knew he wasn't.  
  
He scrambled backwards off of whatever fabric he had been laid on into the sand of the desert, the course grain irritating his bare hands and feet. The creature was quick to grab him, to pull him out of the still burning sand.  
  
"Easy," the thing urged as he struggled. "The sand is still too hot for your kind's flesh."  
  
He was sat back on the mat he had woken upon before crossing to the other side of a low fire. The air was still warm but it did nothing to combat the cold night air rolling in like the fire did. He was tempted to scoot closer to the fire till he realized it put him closer to the creature.  
  
"What are you?" he asked, words tumbling passed his lips faster than he could think them. "Why haven't you-why didn't you kill me? We were killing you and yours!"  
  
"Is that what you were trying to do?" the creature asked, it's head tipping to the side. "Even after knowing it was foolish this time of year?"  
  
Dread froze him more than the sudden gust of cold air on his back. "What?" he choked out.  
  
The creature pointed towards the stars. "Unlike your kind, we're affected by the stars. When Sonis and your star rise together, we are gifted with physical strength. Your hand weapons have no affect on us."  
  
"What?" Becket squeaked. "But they said we could kill you. We had to kill you. It was a low risk mission."  
  
The creature focused on him again. "That probably is at this time of year. While we are alert, we can prevent your hand weapons from harming us terribly even outside of Sonis and your star together in the sky and we can still be killed if you aimed your hand weapons at vital points or got a lucky shot in. But this is also our celebration season, the time most of our lives come into being and we celebrate even on the battlefield. It makes us less alert but, with Sonis protecting us, there is never a worry despite the luck your kind seems to have."  
  
Becket rubbed at his face, burying his hands in his hair. He wondered why he wasn't freaking out more that he just realized he was missing all his equipment. He brought his gaze back up over the fire. "Is the star you call Sonis the same star we call Sirius?"  
  
The creature's head tipped to the side and he wondered if they even understood the question.  
  
"Yes."


End file.
